


Long Awaited Return

by etmuse



Series: redismycolour [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack returns after too long away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Awaited Return

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

Stepping through the door of the office, Jack ran a hand over the smooth surface of the information desk, noting that it was still clean and tidy as he reached under it to press the secret door release.

The cog door rolled back, as it had always done, when he turned the key, allowing him access to the Hub floor.

It took only a few minutes to realise that he was alone, that the team were out on a call – the team including Ianto, apparently.

A part of him was dismayed, but an equal part held a hint of relief that he would be allowed this moment of reunion in private. This space had been his home for years, even if at the time he would have called it simply a place to live.

He'd been a man in waiting, not _looking_ for a home, looking only for an escape back out into the stars. Looking for the Doctor.

Then he had found him, travelled to the end of the universe and suffered through a year none of his team would even know had existed.

And one of the few things that had brought him through that torment was the thought of returning to this place, to the warmth of knowing that he'd finally found somewhere he could belong.

The stars had gone cold for him now, in comparison. The wonders of the universe a desolate winter to Cardiff and the Hub's burning summer (despite the frequent cold and rain).

So when the Doctor had given him the offer he had dreamed of for so many years, it had been easy to turn down.

Running up to his office, he flicked through the topmost report, checking out the location.

It was time to reunite with the rest of his team.


End file.
